


That Distant Shore

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, NSFW, Octomer AU, Tentacle Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: You were at a loss of words. Leave everyone you ever knew behind, toss away the friendships you built, leave them all in the dark? They would worry about your whereabouts, but then your struggle to survive would be over. No more debt, no fear of going hungry, not having to worry about politics and the state of life on land. No toxic family, no dead end job, no more anxiety of disasters to come.A simple life beneath the ocean, with the man that you had fallen in love with during this little vacation."Please," Ignis begged, a tentacle wrapping around your waist, "Run away with me, Y/N. I will take care of you."
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	That Distant Shore

Third wheeled once again. The beach getaway you had planned with your friends had practically backfired and it was only the first day out of a five day trip. Your two best friends had brought their partners who already happened to be in your circle, so you agreed on them coming along. You, however, were painfully single. They had insisted you brought someone along, and you would have if only everyone who graced your DMs wasn't toxic or looking for a quick smash. You were at least thankful that you got your own room to sleep in. Although you all had picked up snacks before arriving at the beach house, one pair had gone out to eat while the others had retreated to their room. You didn't want to stick around for whatever _fun_ they were having. With it still being early evening, the sun wouldn’t set for another hour or so, which gave ample time to scavenge the beach for any shells and possible trinkets. 

You changed into a tank top and shorts before slipping on some sandals and exiting the beach house, descending the porch steps and crossing the sand until you reached the lapping shore. You decided to leave your phone in your room to avoid any accidents- your upgrade not available till next month. The beach you were staying at was a bit secluded, only a few other homes and cottages inhabiting the area. Steep bluffs separated the private beach from the more populated areas, which also were the home to tide pools. There were only a handful of people walking along the water today, clouds rolling in and blocking the sun for any looking for a tan. Finding nothing interesting along the beach, you made way towards the rocky pools.

The tide pools went on for nearly a half mile on the side you walked towards, each little pool filled with unique aquatic life and gorgeous shells. You left your sandals on one of the taller boulders before carefully venturing forward. Although the rocks were slippery, causing a few scrapes here and there, it was worth it to see this wonderful place. You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you started exploring the tide pools, and you didn’t really care at this point. _Being alone ain’t so bad_ , you thought. 

Your eyes darted around till you spotted a particularly large pool, maneuvering over and crouching at the edge. The inner edges were lined with anemone and sea urchins, small crabs scuttling along the sand, some starfish, even a sea cucumber! You somewhat regretted not bringing your phone to take pictures, but that would have ended in disaster knowing your clumsy hands. That was when you caught significant movement in the pool, the purple tentacle of an octopus reaching out for a beautiful conch shell in the center. Amazing, so much life in these tide pools! But a conch shell? Those were only known to be seen in tropical seas… 

You nearly fell face first into the pool, flailing your arms to keep balance and causing the tentacle to dart back into the cover of the rocks. _Damn, way to scare the wildlife, Y/N._ You carefully lowered yourself into the pool, the water reaching up to your knees, and delicately picked up the conch. It was a beautiful cream color with a soft pink inside, this was too good to be true. At the same time, something told you that it would be best to put it back. You sighed and placed it back in the pool, moving it closer to where you had seen the octopus reach from.   
  
“That belongs to you, friend.” 

Best to start heading home, you thought. Then the water suddenly rose to your waist, the rising tide pouring rapidly into the pool. _Oh gods, how had it risen so quickly?_ You pulled yourself out of the pool only to have an incoming wave drench your back and send you stumbling forward. You winced as the rocks cut your knees, the sting of sea salt causing it to burn more. You cursed under your breath, scrambling towards the steep walls of the bluff. There was no way you were going to make it back to the beach before the tide started dragging you into the jagged boulders. The only chance of getting to safety was to climb the wall till the tide stopped rising. You felt around for any edges you could use to lift yourself, nearly slipping more than once as you slowly ascended the rocky wall. Gods, how this made your muscles burn and your heart pound. You climbed as much as your strength allowed you before looking down and _regretting it_ ; you were pretty high up, but the tide was still rising and waves were pounding against the rocky walls and stinging your calves with its harsh brine. _How could I be so stupid?!_ Dread filled you, your body froze as it began to panic. The water was coming in too quickly, there was no escaping this- 

Down in the tide pools, a head lifted up from the rushing water. It was a man, with sandy brown hair and sea foam eyes, purple freckles and splotches around his eyes and edges of his face. You both stared at one another in shock, too stunned to move or even breathe. Suddenly a wave crashed into you, water filled your mouth and you were slammed against the rock wall, sending everything into black. 

The man gasped as he watched your limp body fall straight into the tide pools. 

🐚

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, dim light illuminating the rocky ceiling above. Your body ached as you rolled over and slowly lifted yourself up, taking in your surroundings. You sat on the soft sand of an alcove, the horizon glowing as the sun dipped below the ocean. Your body ached with every movement, looking down and examining your wet clothes and bruised knees… what happened, how did you get here? 

"You're awake, thank the gods…" 

You jumped as you looked up and met with those green eyes once more. Water lapped at the entrance of the alcove, creating a pool. There, a man- or what seemed like a man- gave a relieved smile. Purple tentacles emerged from the water as he neared the edge of the pool, proving he was indeed not human. For being in the water, he seemed to be dressed? A violet shawl draped over his shoulders and lined with white shells of various shapes, a mesh-like long sleeve donning his torso. It almost made him look regal.

The only words you could manage in your disoriented state was "What are you?" 

He chuckled, "The man who saved you. Although, if you wanted a more elaborate answer, I'm what you humans refer to us as merfolk- only of a different kind." 

"Oh.." 

He smirked in amusement. 

"My name is Ignis. What is yours?" 

You rubbed your eyes and took a deep breath, taking a moment to process the situation. 

"Y/N ….. You have a beautiful name, Ignis." 

"As do you," he said. 

Your cheeks burned at his response, pulling your knees to your chest. 

"I, uhm- Why did you save me?" 

Ignis smiled and lifted his hand from the water, revealing the conch shell you had found. 

"This is a gift for a dear friend of mine. These types of shells can only be found in warmer waters, which I traveled far to retrieve. A strong current swept it from my grasp. By the time I had found it, it had caught the attention of someone else." 

You lowered your head in guilt, it certainly made sense why such a tropical shell was found in those pools. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." 

Ignis shook his head and placed the conch on the sand.

"You needn't apologize, Y/N. You returned it, which I am very much grateful for." 

He paused before asking, "Why did you come to the tide pools alone if I may ask? Humans tend to travel in pairs if not groups." 

You looked at Ignis in surprise before glancing away briefly and sighing.

"I'm staying nearby with friends. They would have tagged along, but they're busy with their partners." 

Ignis tilted his head.

"Their partners? Oh, you must be referring to ‘partner’ as in their _mate_." 

You nodded. 

"Do you not have a mate?" 

You blushed and shook your head. 

"Neither do I," he said with a chuckle. You couldn't help the giggle you gave, _but you're so handsome…_

Ignis looked back towards the alcove's entrance, the sea much calmer compared to earlier. 

"You best start heading back now while the ocean is still, Y/N. The best time to explore the tide pools is before sunrise." 

He scooped up the conch with one of his tentacles as he slowly backed away. You scrambled to your feet, moving closer towards the pool and reaching out to him.

"Ignis, wait-!" He stopped and met your gaze, his sea foam eyes shimmering even in the dark alcove. 

"Will you be here? Tomorrow morning?" 

He stared at you for a few moments, as if he was waging war in his mind before he finally spoke. 

"I will not make a promise that I cannot keep.” And with that, he plunged back into the water. You could see the silhouette of his long tentacles trailing behind him as he swam out of the alcove and into the dark of the night. 

By the time you were ascending the steps of the porch, your friends poured out the back door and swarmed you, hugging you and asking all sorts of questions. You told them that you visited the tide pools, but the tide had trapped you in an alcove where you waited. There was no way they’d believe you if you told them you were saved by merfolk. Your friends encouraged you to take a hot bath while they prepped dinner, which you happily obliged and made your way back to your room with sand clinging to your bare feet. _Darn, lost my sandals._

Luckily each bedroom had its own private bathroom with pleasantly large tubs. Hot water filled the porcelain tub as you peeled off your wet clothes and retrieved your phone from the nightstand. Only one message from mom, asking if you had arrived safely at the rental. You turned on some music and slipped into the steaming bath, letting the hot water warm you up. Your mind returned to the alcove, to the warm smile Ignis gave you when he showed you the conch shell. Although absolutely not a morning person, you were set on getting up extra early if it meant being able to see him again. Your mind wandered to what his world was like, your gaze idly falling onto your knees. Weird, you remembered them getting cut up in your scramble to beat the tide. They were only slightly bruised now, purple freckles peppered along the skin. 

🐚

You pulled your hoodie over your head as the sea breeze made a chill go down your spine. The warmth of the sun was hours away, the cold clinging to the dawn. Your room had a sliding door that allowed you to sneak out of the house without waking anyone, briskly walking across the sand towards the tide pools. The water was farther out than it was the previous evening, giving you ample time to explore the pools once more. You kept your gaze down at the pools, hoping to see any signs of Ignis, but none so far. Your heart began to sink as you neared the pool where you had first spotted him, where you had picked up the conch shell. Neither present. Why did this feel so silly? As if such an elusive species like himself would even want to encounter humans on the daily, they were rude and threw trash in the ocean- into his home. _I don’t do that, but he probably thinks all humans are the same._ Did the events of yesterday even occur? Maybe it was just the adrenaline making you see things. You sat on the boulders and stared out towards the sea, the sunrise blocked by the bluffs but illuminating the sky ever slowly. You glanced down at your bruised knees, at the freckles that crept up towards your thighs. 

He was right at least, the tide pools were safer at this hour and filled with even more aquatic life than later in the day. You sat there on the rocks, closing your eyes and focusing on the sounds of the sea. You were tired, but you'd be lying if this wasn't peaceful. 

"You forgot your footwear." 

Your eyes shot open and you looked down to see Ignis in the water before you, holding out your flipflops. 

"You're here..!" You took the sandals from his outstretched hand, taking in the details of it; fingertips ever slightly elongated into claws, the skin a texture of mixed purples. 

"I couldn't bear the thought of you waiting alone if I didn't come. Good morning, Y/N." Ignis smiled, swimming close and leaning against the boulder you sat on. 

Your heart lept at his words, hugging your wet sandals to your chest. 

"Good morning. _I'm so happy you're here_." 

"As am I," he said, "I'm also happy to see your injuries have healed nicely."

You blinked at him in confusion before looking down at your knees, the realization finally dawning on you. The violet freckles, just like his own.

"How did you do that? That's impossible," you gaped. 

Ignis chuckled and made himself comfortable. 

"I have much to share with you about my kind." 

Conversation flowed so easily between the two of you, Ignis answering many questions you had about his life and the other merfolk. You learned that they came in different forms, respective of their natural habitats in the depths. Each had their own unique abilities that gave them advantages out in the ocean, the octomer having rapid healing properties. Some species had their own unique languages, others merely communicated with clicks or body language, but most spoke the human language of their native territories. You were even more surprised that some merfolk even resided in larger lakes. Most communities had some sort of hierarchy, and Ignis happened to be a part of a royal court, the conch shell having been a gift for the _king_ of the octomerfolk. 

"Although he is my king, we grew up together as brothers. Aloof as he is, Noctis is indeed a formidable monarch when necessary. It's not often we see that side of him," Ignis said. 

"That's amazing, Ignis. It must be so peaceful to live below the sea, how I wish I was like you…" 

"Are you not happy with your life?" 

You shook your head. Sure, you had your parents, siblings, friends… But being a human was truly a struggle for survival; having to pay for food, a living space that wasn't worth the rent, transportation, even medicine. 

"Humans are greedy, bound by paper currency that rules over us and dictates how and where we live. Our forests are dying, animals are going extinct, the very air we breathe becomes more toxic with each passing year. It's no way to live." You exhaled a laugh, "There's times where I'd rather die than wonder how I'm going to eat." 

"Please don’t say such things, Y/N," Ignis said. "You're a resilient species, and I would hate for anything to happen to you."

You felt your heart flutter at his words. Although you two had only known each other for a short while, he cared about you. 

"That's very sweet of you, Ignis." 

He held your gaze, as if he wanted to say more, but the push of a small wave signaled the rise of the tide. 

"Best our rendezvous came to a close for today. We need not repeat the day before," Ignis said with a hint of melancholy. 

You carefully rose to your feet, sandals in hand. 

"Same time tomorrow?" 

Ignis smiled and nodded.

"I will be here. That is a promise." 

🐚

And so you returned the next morning, finding Ignis patiently waiting for you in the same spot. He had told you much about his life and asked you to share about yours as well, and so you did. You told Ignis of the incredible art humans made, the unique technology developed over the years, how each culture had its own type of music. What really piqued his interest in humans was that of the culinary world. 

“Could you imagine if our people did the same? Casting nets onto dry land and hoping it captures something we can eat?” Ignis chuckled. 

“Gods, I don’t want to even think about the reaction that would draw from the people,” you laughed. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I know how much that affects your ecosystem.” 

“It’s a hunting method that’s been used for centuries by humans, you needn’t apologize on their behalf.” 

You shrugged and dug your nails into your palm, “I know, but we’ve done so much to harm the earth, I don’t know how you tolerate it.” 

“But you’re not like the rest of them,” Ignis said. 

You smiled and shrugged, “ _Someone_ has to care.” 

Ignis paused for a moment before hoisting himself onto the space beside you, his tentacles gripping the rock and lifting him with ease.

“Describe to me your favorite food, Y/N.” 

You tried not to get too distracted by the sheer size of him as you dug through your brain for a dish that would intrigue him. Your favorite dishes typically revolved around fish, so perhaps something different that he had never tried before. 

“One of my favorite meals is Crepes with fruit and chocolate filling. I can’t really describe what a crepe actually is, but my mom would make them for me on special occasions. I’ve only recently perfected the recipe.” 

“Perhaps I could try it sometime? If it’s your favorite then I would love to taste it myself,” Ignis mused. 

With him beside you, you could take in the full details of his face. How purple freckles dotted just below his eyes, you could have sworn they were shaped like glasses, he even had some moles here and there. His green eyes were soft yet had some flecks of yellow, his lips a perfect cupid’s bow…. 

“Y/N?” 

His voice snapped you out of your trance, making you cover your face and lean away. 

“Yes! I can make some! I-I don’t know how I’m going to do it, my friends will be wondering why I’m making crepes at four in the morning, and getting it out here before it gets cold-” 

“Then take me with you,” he said. 

You gave him an incredulous stare. Him? Go with you back to the beach house? Your friends would flip! How the hell were you going to sneak him in? You opened your mouth to protest when he raised his hand with a chuckle. 

“Now, I know what you’re thinking and you needn’t panic. The tide is rising, come back tomorrow and bring something that you can hold a good amount of water in. Trust me, Y/N.” 

You bit your lip, unsure of what plan he had in mind as he lowered himself back into the water. He gave you a confident nod, one of his tentacles reaching out and giving your ankle a reassuring squeeze. You shivered at the wet leathery feel of it, the suckers clinging to your skin and popping as the tendril retracted back into the water. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Ignis said before disappearing into the water. 

You didn’t sleep that night, wondering how you would hide him with four other people in the house. Perhaps in the tub? What temperature water would he like, what if it needed to be salt water? Your behavior had already come off as strange so far, your friends knew you hated waking up early yet you did it anyway just to see Ignis. _Hold the lie that it’s for the sunrise,_ you told yourself. You didn’t even need to set an alarm, having been staring at the digital clock on your nightstand and pacing the room until it had turned 5am. You threw on some swim shorts and your hoodie before creeping out into the hall, digging through the linen closets as quietly as you could. You managed to find a beach pail and hurried out the door, practically running and kicking sand behind you. 

Ignis was waiting for you by the time you had reached your usual spot, only this time he lacked his usual garments. His chest was wide and his abdomen surprisingly nicely toned, you couldn’t help but glance down towards the v of his hips. You snapped yourself out of the trance before it became weird as he pulled himself into one of the large pools, beckoning you to enter as well. You lowered yourself into the tide pool and presented the bright red pail. 

“Is this okay?” 

“It’s perfect,” he nodded, “May I?” He took the bucket from your hold and filled it with a layer of sand along the bottom and the rest with water. One of his tentacles presented a beautiful looking shell, resembling that of the conch he had gifted his king, and placed it into the pail. Ignis handed the full bucket back to you. “Whatever you do, don’t panic.” He winked and gripped the lip of the pail, his form suddenly shifting smaller and smaller until he was small enough to fit inside the little bucket with ease. His features looked younger now as well, his eyes wider than before as they looked up at you with a mischievous glint. 

“Come now, we’re not a cod fish,” he teased. 

It was at his words that you realized your mouth was hanging in surprise, making you blush and quickly shut your mouth. 

“Err, another ability octomers have, I-I assume.” 

Ignis nodded and curled his tentacles around the conch. 

“Correct. Shall we be off?” 

You gave a nod in return and carefully crossed the tide pools, mindful not to rock the pail too much. You noticed how his colors seemed to change a bit to camouflage with the conch he had placed inside. Ignis poked his head out of the pail as you walked up the beach towards the rental house, quietly ascending the steps and tiptoeing towards the sliding door of your room. Ignis silently took in the surroundings of the room as you went straight towards the bathroom and sat the pail on the sink counter, releasing the breath you didn't know you were holding. 

“Very quaint,” Ignis said, “ Are those _photographs_ on the walls?” 

You nodded and ran the bathwater, sitting on the edge of the tub and tilting your head at him.   
“Yeah, how do you know what they’re called?” 

“My friend, Prompto, is fascinated with devices that can capture real life stills. I find them quite intriguing myself. Did you take these pictures?” 

You shook your head, dipping your fingers into the water to test the temperature. 

“No, someone else did. We don’t live here, we’re just staying here in the meantime.” 

Ignis gave you a bit of a sad look, “Where do you live if not here?” 

“I live about two hours away. Err, probably about a hundred leagues in ocean terms?” You reached your hand into the pail and carefully picked him up, his tentacles curling around your fingers. He hesitated on releasing your hand even when you submerged him into the tub. 

“ _A hundred leagues?_ That’s not too far, but it’s still quite a distance…”

You smiled sadly at him and shut off the water, turning away for a few moments while you washed your hands. The sounds of water spilling onto the tile made you glance back and you nearly jumped, Ignis having returned to this full size once more- his tentacles hanging over the edge of the tub. You threw down some towels to soak up the water and moved towards the door, taking note of the time.

“I’m going to make those crepes now. My friends should be waking up soon so you’re going to have to be quiet for a bit. Is that okay?” He nodded and you dismissed yourself, making sure your bedroom door was shut before hurrying to the kitchen. 

You prepared the meal, making the batter from scratch and making over a dozen thin pancakes for the others while you focused on your guest’s portion; a good layer of nutella spread over the pancake, sliced bananas and strawberries aligned in a row. You carefully rolled it together and repeated the process for two more before adding another row of fruit on top of the crepes, dusting powdered sugar over them last. You were reaching for the silverware when one of your friends emerged from their room, stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. 

“Morning, dude,” he said groggily. He took notice of the crepes and gravitated towards the tower of fresh thin pancakes. He gasped and wiggled his fingers, “You made crepes? _Dude, that's awesome!”_

You smiled and nodded, motioning to the bowl of sliced fruit and accommodating condiments.

“Yeah, help yourself~” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said as he picked out a plate. When he turned to ask if you wanted to go out tonight, you were already shuffling down the hall and slipping back into your room. 

Ignis looked up and smiled as he saw you enter with a plate in hand. You kneeled at the tubside, carefully setting the plate on the edge of the bath.

"Sorry for the wait. These are crepes, go ahead and try them." 

He stared at the meal in fascination, hesitating to pick up the silverware. 

"Although we find these often, I'm afraid I have not yet perfected their use. Could you help me?" 

When you met his gaze, you couldn't help but blush at the sheepish look he gave you. He wanted you to feed him. You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, making sure to gather bits of everything in the first forkful. His eyes never left yours as he accepted the first bite and he savored the sweet flavors, humming in delight and licking the corner of his lip. 

"That is absolutely _exquisite_ , Y/N. What did you use to make this?" 

You giggled at the awe in his voice, pointing at the various ingredients. "These are called bananas and strawberries, they grow from seeds we plant in the ground. The brown spread is hazelnut, which is made from a nut that also grows from the ground. The thin spongy layer holds it all together with the white powder being a sweetener." 

"A whole new world of flavor on land," Ignis hummed. He pointed again at the crepes, "May I have some more?" 

"Of course, silly." 

You fed him two out of three crepes before he stopped and motioned to you. 

"Have you had some already?" 

You shook your head, "I usually don't eat breakfast, plus this serving is for you." 

Ignis shook his head and handed you the plate.

"It would give me peace of mind if you ate. You need your strength for the day," he insisted. 

You were ready to decline when he gave you that same sheepish look from earlier, making you weak and obliging. You were ready to shove a forkful in your mouth when Ignis stuttered, as if trying to communicate something, but he stopped himself- eyes darting between you and the fork. You tilted your head, a gesture asking _what's wrong?_

Ignis shook his head and glanced away. 

"It's nothing, terribly sorry for the outburst." 

You gave a little shrug before continuing with your meal. There was a knock at your bedroom door just as you finished the last of the crepe, giving Ignis a horrified look before scrambling out of the bathroom. Ignis grabbed the porcelain plate from the edge of the tub before it could fall, trying his best not to make noise. You opened your bedroom door enough to see who was on the other side. 

"Hey, did you eat already?" 

"Yep," you said, "Just got done." 

"Alright cool, we're getting ready to head down to the beach. Come with us?" 

"Oh sure, let me just get changed and I'll meet you there." 

Your friend gave you a thumbs up before heading back towards the kitchen where the others were finishing their meals. You tried not to slam the door behind you as you gave a sigh of relief. You trudged back to the bathroom and gave a soft laugh, sitting on the tub's edge. 

"Wow, that was close," you said with a sigh of relief. "I'm really glad you enjoyed the food, Ignis." 

"I very much appreciate all the effort you went through just to appease me, Y/N. You're preparing to head to the beach, correct? Best I return as well, same method." 

You nodded in agreement, watching as the octomer shrunk down to his smaller size before transferring him back to the pail. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot. This is for you," he said, gesturing to the conch he had brought along. "We call it Leviathan's Trumpet, these are found in the deep sea. I'd be a very happy man if you accepted it, I know how much you liked the other conch shell." 

You lifted the shell out of the pail and examined it's gorgeous swirling designs. "This is beautiful, Ignis, _thank you_." 

He smiled wider than you had ever seen before, feeling butterflies in your chest. He was so kind and curious, never pushing you away and always happy to share the secrets of the merfolk with you. You truly didn't deserve it. You carefully placed the shell in the sink, allowing the sand and water to drain out in the meantime. You drained the tub as well, stepping out of the bathroom to change into your swimsuit. You were in such a rush to get ready that you didn't notice Ignis watching you peel away your layers, exposing the smooth skin of your back to him. 

Once dressed you slipped on your sandals and retrieved the pail, grabbing a towel to drape over the top when Ignis asked, "How are you feeling, Y/N?" 

You couldn't deny, you felt very warm for some reason, but maybe it was just the anxiety of trying to keep him a secret making you sweat.

"A little warm, but I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

He shook his head, "Simply asking. Ready when you are," and dipped his head below the water. 

You carefully draped the towel over the pail and made your way out of the rental, your friends not too far ahead of you with their towels and coolers. They stopped not far from the wet sand, setting up to relax and soak in the sun. You left your sandals by the cooler before heading straight towards the water, trying to look normal as you waded in until it was above knee level. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," you whispered as you submerged the bucket below the water, watching as Ignis waved at you from below and swam off. You marched back towards your group, telling them you had found some hermit crabs the day before and decided to release them. They simply asked why you hadn't shown, telling them that you had wanted it to be a surprise but felt bad for the little creatures. Your friends made no further protests and offered you a drink, which you accepted. You sat on your towel, sipping at the bottle less and less as you felt your body burning. Strange, it wasn't supposed to get hot till noon. 

Your mind wandered as you tried to shrug off the sudden heatwave, thinking back to how you were going to tell Ignis that you would have to go home tomorrow afternoon. You'd miss him terribly, seeing him was always the highlight of the trip. Your friends tried their best to make sure you didn't feel left out, and you appreciated the effort, but being able to spend time with Ignis was the companionship you truly desired. The way those seafoam orbs stared into you, how his wide smile was enough to show a flash of fangs…. The way his tentacle felt as it wrapped around your ankle, imagining it sliding up. Wondering how his claws would feel gripping your hips- 

_Gods, why am I so riled up?_ You rose from your towel and dismissed yourself for a moment, saying you forgot your phone back at the house. You hurried up the beach feeling a growing ache between your legs. It was never hard to hide your arousal, especially in a public setting but you had never felt so needy in your entire life, it was unbelievable. You didn't even remember climbing the porch steps as you slammed the sliding door and yanked the curtains closed, throwing yourself onto the bed. Whisper quiet moans escaped your lips as you rubbed at your groin, trying to build up friction. All you could think of was Ignis, his voice, his intense eyes… 

" _I-Ignis…. Oh gods, Igniiiis…!"_

_🐚_

Ignis could smell your arousal for miles and it drove him _mad_ , your scent was so strong and sweet that he could practically taste it. He regretted not telling you that merfolk saliva was a stimulant used during breeding, he had hoped it didn't stick to the fork you shared but the ever present scent of you proved wrong. Ignis hadn't taken a mate yet as most octomer mated for life, but he had heard much from the others of the breeding process. With his role in the royal court he found no need to distract himself with such things, but since meeting you.. 

Ignis was glad that Noctis was not in need of his help today, he wasn't sure if he would have even been able to focus. He swam circles in his chambers, trying to shake off his own growing need and finding ways to distract himself. _How shameful_ , he berated himself, _Never have I had so much trouble controlling my instinctual urges._ Ignis was at war with himself, afraid that the friendship he had forged with you could compromise everything; his role in King's court, the secrecy of his kind, your own aspirations. But you were so kind, so smart, so humble… you apologized for all the faults of humans even if none of it was directly your fault, it was sweet and adorable. 

You were gorgeous inside and out, if there was anyone Ignis would want to have as a mate, it was you. He wasn't even sure how it could work between the two of you if you stayed on the surface, copulation between humans and merfolk was not uncommon, but he recalled you saying you lived some distance from the ocean. Ignis released a shaky breath as he let himself float back onto his moss bed, his hand trailing down to the slit that his growing member sprung out of with a simple touch. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, whispering your name like a prayer as he stroked his cock, tentacles curling and writhing as he pleasured himself to the thought of you. Imagining your blushing face and sweet smile, the way his name sounded like a melody on your tongue. How he wished he could hear you say it thick with desire, begging him to fill you with his seed. 

"Aahh…. Y/N," Ignis gasped, his hips bucking up to meet his fist. _Gods, your scent was too much, even with you on the surface._ The moment he felt his member swelling at the base was when he realized that he would not be able to wait until morning, and no amount of masturbation would quell this burning need.

He'd have no struggle finding you, after all. All he needed was your delicious scent. 

  
  
  
  


The day was brutal, having on and off waves of overwhelming arousal come crashing down. You had lied and said that you may have caught a cold from having been trapped by the tide earlier in the week, locking yourself in your room while your friends went out to bar hop. You napped in between masturbation sessions, spending the entire day sprawled nude in bed. You glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand, the time reading 9:32pm. You groaned in frustration, feeling another wave heating you up. _Gods, no more, my hand is cramping up._ You rolled over and pulled a thin sheet over you, fighting the insane level of horny that brewed between your legs. _Just sleep it off, you need your rest to see Ignis tomorrow._ You grabbed the plushie you had brought along with you, a round pink octopus with a tiny smiley face and little nubs for tentacles, and hugged it to your chest. You couldn't help but huff a laugh from the sheer irony of it. 

You weren't sure how long you had dozed off, stirring from your sleep and curling in on yourself more, the room suddenly cold. You groggily glanced at the digital clock, groaning when the red numbers read 11:15pm. _Not even midnight yet, the others won’t be back for another few hours._ A chilly breeze made you look towards the sliding door, seeing that it had been slightly opened. _What the hell?_ You felt the foot of the bed dip, ready to scream when you saw who was climbing towards you. 

It was Ignis, peeling the sheet away from you and his tentacles wrapping around your legs to pull them apart. His eyes gleaming in the low light, his purple markings glowing ever slightly. _He looked absolutely famished_. It was a terrifying sight, yet you had never felt so happy to see him.

"Y/N," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, coming to you like this, but I can't control myself." He caressed your cheek, his sharp claws barely grazing your neck and making you shudder. "You've felt it, haven't you? That _aching need_ …" 

You bit your lip and nodded, sliding your hand up his chest and over his shoulder, gripping the wet tresses behind his head. 

"Gods, Ignis, it's been torture," you whined. 

"Mate with me," he begged, his lips brushing against your own, "I desire all that you are, please… be my mate." 

Your heart swelled and you answered with an urgent kiss. Ignis nipped at your lower lip, sweeping his tongue into your mouth as your lips parted. He tasted you with fervor, and you moved in tandem, his taste quite literally intoxicating. The more you kissed him, the more your body began to burn. You wanted to wrap her legs around his waist, to grind down on his hips to get some sort of stimulation, but his tentacles kept them spread wide. Once Ignis broke away from your lips, you gasped for air before releasing a wanton moan. He hungrily sucked and nipped at your neck, two tentacles reaching out and pinning your wrists to the mattress. With your limbs restrained, you were at his mercy. Ignis moved his hands to explore your body, his claws grazing over your skin and eliciting goosebumps. You arched your back, your body twitching excitedly at his touch. He left a dark welt on the crook of your neck before trailing his lips further down and towards your breasts. His hands moved to cup at your soft mounds, you could feel the heat of his breath fanning against your chest, your heart pounding in your ears. You gasped when you felt his tongue flick at one of your nipples, Ignis gauging your reaction before wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking at it. You gasped softly as he teased and nibbled at the bud. He alternated between your breasts before releasing your nipple with a pop, inhaling deeply and letting out a shuddering breath. 

“Y/N, your taste, your smell….. _I need more,_ ” he groaned. Ignis inhaled deeply again, as if trying to follow a particular scent, and lowered himself down your body until he was hovering over your exposed cunt. He licked his lips and his hungry gaze flickered up to meet your own. “This is it, right? You’re dripping so much…” He lowered his head until his breath tickled your entrance, making you squirm and clench your walls in anticipation. Ignis gave your folds an experimental lick, a sharp gasp slipping from your lips and encouraging him to do it again. His tongue rubbed against your clit and he glanced up in surprise when you cried out. 

“Are you alright? Did it hurt?” 

You shook your head, “No, that’s perfect, Ignis.” 

His claws gripped at your thighs as he nodded and lapped at your clit again, the noises you made spurring him further as he ate your pussy. Ignis breathed heavily through his nose, his seafoam eyes shining even in the dim room as he looked up at you. His tongue alternating between swirling around your clit and prodding at your entrance, the erotic taste of your juices almost too much yet not enough. His cock had sprung from its slit and was weeping at the tip, yet he did not touch himself yet. Right now, his focus was on making you feel good. But you felt far from good, you felt _amazing_ . This was the stimulation your body had been begging for all day, only Ignis could satiate you and he was all you wanted. You remembered how Ignis said he had never had a mate before, and although he was solely following his instincts, it was indeed _perfect._ Pressure built in your lower abdomen and your legs began to shake, feeling your climax approaching. You tugged at the tentacles restraining your wrists, quietly begging Ignis to release your hands. It didn’t take much for him to release you, the tendrils once around your wrists moving to caress your sides. You reached down, combing away the hair that fell in his face and locking eyes with him. You’d be pushed over the edge if he inserted his fingers inside you, but his claws….. You bit your lip, gripping at his hair and gently pushing him away from your sensitive lips. Ignis looked up at you in concern, afraid that he may have hurt you in some way. 

“Ignis, w-would you….” You were too shy to entirely voice your request, so you opted for action over words. You stroked at one of his free tentacles, guiding it between your legs. “Inside me, please…” 

Ignis’s face went beet red, struggling to form words of his own, but he obliged nonetheless. He bit his lip, the tendril rubbing against your slit before carefully pushing into you. A delicious moan from your lips encouraged him to push the tentacle in further, the sensation of it curling inside you making your eyes roll back. Gods, you felt so full and stretched. A sharp gasp made you throw your head back when the tendril began to thrust in and out of your entrance. Ignis dove down to suck at your clit once again, fucking you deep with his tentacle. You could feel the suckers rubbing against your walls, pleasure overwhelming your senses and drawing lewd sounds from your mouth. Ignis moaned against your pussy, sucking harder at your clit and his tentacle moving faster and deeper. You pinched at your nipple while the other hand gripped his hair, gods, you could even see his tentacle moving in and out of you through your abdomen. 

“I-Ignis, I’m cumming..!” 

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he only doubled his efforts until you were screaming his name and convulsing in his grip. Ignis released your clit with a pop when he felt you pushing at his head again, the tentacle slowly slipping out of you. Your climax had hit you so hard that even when you wanted to pull him down into a kiss, you barely had the strength to lift your arm. He must have noticed, the tentacles holding your legs together releasing you and moving to wrap around your waist instead. Ignis lifted you off the bed and into his lap, kissing you as if the very act brought life into him. And with his sweet saliva, your body started burning up again. You were shaky but lucid enough to feel his cock pressed against your inner thigh. Ignis gasped as you wrapped your hand around it, stroking it slowly and feeling the unique ridges- similar yet different to that of a human. You wandered if you could fit it all in your mouth...

The sounds that Ignis made were pure sin, soft gasps and hisses as your thumb rubbed circles at the tip of his member. You cupped the back of his neck, keeping his gaze locked with your own as you stroked him faster and tighter, his hips bucking to meet your hand. 

“Y/N, please…. _I need to be inside you. Right now.”_

Ignis lifted you up enough to line himself with your still dripping pussy, coating his member with your juices before lowering you onto him. Your moans were like a harmony, his ridges rubbing your insides perfectly and your walls squeezing his cock just right. You rocked against him, slowly at first. Although this wasn’t your first time, it was for him. You wanted to make sure Ignis savored every moment. His eyes fluttered closed and hid his face in the crook of your neck, his hips bucking up to bury himself deeper into you. You could feel the base of his cock swelling with each movement, his thrusts slowly picking up speed and force. Ignis had his arms wrapped tight around your waist, whispering your name over and over as he fucked you feverishly. His tentacles curled and gripped at what they could to steady himself, losing himself in the delicious sensation of your cunt stretching to accept his knot. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling that familiar coil in your abdomen beginning to build again. 

Some would think this was taboo, a human making love to merfolk, but this had never felt so right. No one had ever held you so tightly, praised your body so passionately, poured all their strength into making you feel good. This was everything you had ever wanted. 

_"Mate with me," he begged, his lips brushing against your own, "I desire all that you are, please… be my mate."_

He chose you to be his mate, he chose _you._

You threw your head back in a silent scream as you felt your cunt stretch and accept his knot, his cock pressed so deep inside you and keeping you both connected. You felt yourself falling back, Ignis shifting to have you on your back once more. His hips snapped against you, his breaths labored and his voice strained as he lost himself in the pleasure. Ignis had never known bliss until this moment, and to be sharing this bliss with you, this primal urge that drove both of you to come together. Ignis gave a snarl as he bit down on your neck and fucked you hard, his hips stuttering and pressing into you as he moaned against your flesh and pumped his seed into you. That final thrust was enough to have you cry out his name, legs wrapped tight around his waist as you took every bit of him. Your body trembled, your climax so strong to the point that it overwhelmed you and made tears swell in your eyes. You clung to Ignis, every breath a lewd gasp. Your neck stung where he bit you, but it was a pleasant hurt. Your fingers combed through his messy hair, whispering words of praise between little kisses to his lips. Ignis looked gorgeous like this. 

“Y/N, my love…. We are bound for life,” Ignis whispered. 

“Yes, I am all yours,” you said, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

Ignis tried to move, giving a soft gasp when he realized his knot was still wedged inside you. You were so warm and tight around him… He gave a soft thrust and you moaned, resting a hand against his chest- you could feel his heart still pounding. Ignis gave another thrust, setting a lazy pace when you made no signs of protest. Yes, this, this was perfect. Soft, slow, intimate. Ignis kissed you, your tongues dancing in perfect motion, the burning heat no longer rushing over you. You broke away from his lips to kiss and suck at his neck, leaving marks on his flesh as well. He groaned at the sensation of your teeth clamping down, his hips moving a bit faster. His hands intertwined with your own, pinning them to the mattress as he picked up speed and fucked you roughly into the mattress once more. _Your sounds are so heavenly,_ he thought, _just once more…_ You choked back a loud moan, the climax that passed sneaking up and crashing over you again as Ignis gave a sharp thrust and released his seed in you once more. He gave a shaky breath as his knot finally shrunk, allowing him to slip out of you. You couldn’t help but whine at the sensation of being empty, but your body was still trying to recover from your romp. 

Ignis lifted himself up with shaky arms, his brow furrowed. You caressed his face, seeing the strain in his expression.   
  


“I-Ignis, are you okay?” 

“I’m so terribly sorry,” he rasped, “but… water…” 

Suddenly your aching muscles and wobbly legs meant nothing, almost throwing yourself out of bed as you scrambled towards the bathroom and ran the bath. Ignis was at the doorway by the time you turned around, giving an embarrassed chuckle as you helped him slip into the tub. He beckoned you to come sit with him, so you did, leaning back against his chest as the tub slowly filled. Once the water level was above your breasts, Ignis reached out with a tentacle and shut off the water. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and nuzzled the back of your head. You relaxed in his hold, letting the warm water ease your muscles. 

You tilted your head back to look at Ignis, his eyes half-lidded and tired. 

“For someone who has never had a mate before, you did wonderful,” you teased. 

Ignis blushed, hiding his face behind a hand. 

“Don’t say that, Y/N….. I was worried that following my instincts wouldn’t have been enough to satisfy you.” 

“Give yourself some more credit, Iggy~” 

Ignis gave a soft laugh before pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Come live with me,” he whispered, “run away with me, Y/N.” 

You looked at him with wide eyes at his request. Run away with him? Leave your life behind and live with him in the ocean? Sure, your life on land could have been so much better, but how would you make that work? You couldn’t breathe under water, you didn’t live near the ocean nor did you have the funds to make that happen. 

Ignis caressed your cheek, giving you that sweet smile that made you melt every time. 

“Yes, you’re human, but us merfolk have our ways and methods so you can live among us. We are mated for life, Y/N, I don’t wish to be apart from you.” 

You were at a loss of words. Leave everyone you ever knew behind, toss away the friendships you built, leave them all in the dark? They would worry about your whereabouts, _but then my struggle to survive would be over._ No more debt, no fear of going hungry, not having to worry about politics and the state of life on land. No toxic family, no dead end job, _no more anxiety of disasters to come._

A simple life beneath the ocean, with the man that you had fallen in love with during this little vacation.

"Please," Ignis begged, a tentacle wrapping around your waist, "Run away with me, Y/N. I will take care of you." 

You twisted around to face him, holding his face in your hands. His eyes, they were so hopeful, so full of love. You pressed a soft kiss to his lips, giving a silent nod. 

🐚

Dawn came, your packed suitcase and plushie on the edge of the tidied bed. Inside the case, your phone and a handwritten note to your friends and family. It was raining as you made your way through the tide pools, you had released Ignis along the beach and would wait for him while he retrieved a potion. You found the alcove you had first met Ignis in, sitting there and staring out towards the water as you waited. 

_They'll come looking for me_ , you thought, _note or no note, they'll try. I'm tired of that life; waking up to go to a job I hate, barely having enough money for groceries, constantly bugged by family that calls me up to complain about bullshit that doesn't matter. I'd probably be in the exact same spot five- maybe even ten years from now, maybe somewhere even worse. I don't want that! To hell with it all!_ **_To hell with it all!!_ **

You were ready to scream it at the top of your lungs when Ignis emerged from the water, holding a bottle with a glowing liquid in it. You quickly stood and moved closer, wading into the water to meet him. He kissed you softly and caressed your cheek. 

"Are you ready, Y/N?" 

"Yes," you said, "I'm ready." 

You fought against the cold of the water, wading further in until it was up to your shoulders. Ignis offered you the potion and you accepted it with shivering hands, staring at the luminescent liquid. His tentacles wrapped around your waist, pressing you chest to chest with him. You uncorked the bottle, bringing the rim to your lips. 

You hesitated, but only for a moment. 

The potion was sickeningly sweet, the viscous liquid sticky and coating the inside of your mouth, your throat.. you began to cough, struggling to get air in your lungs when Ignis suddenly yanked you below the water. He held tight to you, watching with worry as you thrashed and twitched. It was always an unpleasant process, but it was necessary. You shook your head frantically, trying to resurface, but stopped as you took a gulp of water and the suffocating sensation vanished completely. 

Ignis slowly smiled and you followed suit, unable to hold back a surprised laugh. The potion worked flawlessly. 

"Ignis, it worked!" You hugged him tightly, and he held onto you as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

Indeed, nothing else mattered with you by his side. 

Back at the beach house, in the sink of that empty bedroom, was the Leviathan's Trumpet. The only clue left behind. 


End file.
